WAKING UP
by Kirito Shi
Summary: Kyo has a bad dream and Tohru is trying to find out why he didnt change and what does his dream mean.
1. Chapter 1:waking up

Chapter 1:Waking up

Hello people this is my first fanfic well sort of but anyways please read and review and give me any advice if its good or bad or what I should do to correct it well please review and hope you like it.

Disclamer:No I do not own fruit basket but I wish I did oh well what can you do tears sniff.

Beep, beep, beep

slamTohru slams her hand on her alarm clock turning it off and gets up slowly "oh its time to wake up, today is a new day," said Tohru with a sleepy voices while rubbing her eyes. She tried to get up from her bed and notice that was different.

She noticed that someone was in her bed hugging and she couldn't get up that good.

Tohru was scared to shift and turn around to see who it was, but convinced herself otherwise, at that she tuerned around slowly so not to wake up the person who was hugging her to wake up, when she finally turned around

She saw her orange haired friend Kyo-kun.

Tohru was surprised to see him in her, because he usually wasn't like all affectionate and the huggy type person and his little cat ears and tail didn't pop out when he was hugging her but she didn't care because she just stared at Kyo-kun, who looked so peaceful and innocent sleeping

_Kyo-kun is so handsome when he is sleeping I never noticed that before just looking at him makes me want to kiss him and …………no ,no , no, no I cant be thinking that I don't have a perverted mind _

Tohru shock her head to get images in her head out but she was surprised at what she was thinking because she never really thought like that she did sometimes but that was her own little dirty secrets

A/Nthat was a preview of what my story is about so far but I have more up my sleeve please review


	2. chapter2:Nightmare

Chapter:2 Nightmare

Okay I know that kyo is suppose to change when he is hugged or hugs a girl but that was just a little bit of the story so keep reading and review please, sale.

* * *

Disclaimer: no I don't own Fruit basket but I wish I did oh well.

Ch2:Nightmare

* * *

Tohru was still shaken the thought of having perverted thoughts in her head about Kyo-kun but then the thought of kyo-kun hugging her started to make her think of something else like why he didn't change but she knew she would have to figure that out later because they where going to be late for school

Kyo-kun wake up its time to get ready for school, she said with a soft angelic voice, she shock him a little to see if he would open his eyes but he didn't

_Why isn't he opening his eyes._ Tohru started to get worried why her friend wasn't getting up

Tohru tried again she shock him harder this time and this time he shot his eyes open and stared strait back at Tohru

Kyo-kun you finally woke up that's good I was starting to worry you weren't going to wake up, she said with a warm smile

Kyo just kept staring at her and then hugged her tighter and to Tohru thought to have seen kyo almost crying and was kind of shock because he was.

Tohru," he said with tears coming out of his eyes ,What's wrong kyo-kun,"she said with a look of concern for a moment they stayed in silence until kyo let go of tohru

Tohru ,I'm sorry for sneaking in your bed but I had a bad dream and I got scared and I came to sleep in your room to make sure you where safe," he said while looking at Tohru

Kyo what was your dream about, she asked because if it was really that bad that he would come and sleep with her to make sure she was safe.

Well the dream starts out that its like a any other morning and I go downstairs to find you but I cant find you anywhere and I look in the kitchen but instead of finding you I find blood on the ground and I start to panic and I cant find you,'' kyo starts to cry again

Tohru looks at him in shock at what she just heard "Kyo-kun don't worry about me okay I will never go away im here for you and it was just a nightmare so don't worry about it alright,'' she said with a warm smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek

Kyo blushed when she kissed him and gave her a sly smile

Tohru just stared at him because she didn't like that look.

* * *

Kyo-kun can you let go of me I have to take a shower and go to school, she said and started to get up a little

Kyo let his grip go and she was free to get up all the way and that she got up and got her black towel and went to take a shower but before she left she said "kyo get up and get ready for school alright, and left to the bathroom

Tohru got to the bathroom and put her towel on the rack that was next to the shower and turned on the water and started to take of her cloths she took of her blue tank top that had on it a little Emily the strange cat and she than took off her black p,j pants and panties and hoped in the shower.

* * *

_Why didn't he change when he hugged me I don't understand, could the curse be broken but how and why did he give that sly perverted smile could he be thinking of ……no he wouldn't or would he I don't know I feel so confused. _

Tohru decide that if the only way she was going to get some answers was to ask kyo why he didn't change why did he have that smile .

She then put on some shampoo and that smelled like roses and washed her hair and then got a sponge and put some soap on it and started washing her body but what she didn't know was that there was someone watching her through the Curtin and you'll never guess who it was ……..

A/N thank you to all those who reviewed and I know that kyo suppose to change and please enjoy and review advice is helpful thank you peace.


	3. Chapter3:bathroom

Sorry I haven't up dated but I have been really busy and didn't know how to write this chapter I had a writers block,

Or something like that but its gone now so please enjoy and please review advice is helpful.

* * *

Recap:

_Tohru left her room but before she closed the door she told Kyo to get up and get ready for school or they would be late and closed the door ,_

_she went to the bathroom to take a shower . Once she got in the shower she washed her hair and her body _

_but while she was doing this, someone was watching her take the shower._

(End of recap)

Tohru finished washing her hair and body and got out of the shower so she turned off the water and got out.

She got the towel she hung next to the shower and wrapped her herself in the towel it covered her just barely but it covered her for her breast wont show.

She turned around to get her cloths that she left on the floor when instead of finding her cloths.

Tohru found a person instead, she panicked a little because one she couldn't see who it was two because the room was steamy from the hot water .

"why is this happening to me why someone hates me' she and its moved to see if she could find out who was there.

"who are you and why are you in here," she moved a little closer "answer me now," she got mad now because they didn't answer her.

"Tohru"the figure moved closer to her and she could see clearly and it was Hatsuharu.

He was standing there smiling but the same smile that Kyo had after she kissed him on the cheek.

"what is wrong with everybody today and that smile" she just kept staring at Hatsuharu,

until she remembered she was naked and only had a towel on.

"Hatsuharu what are you doing in here cant you knock or something before coming in here, people like privacy you know,"

she turned around and walked over to the sink where the mirror was and started brushing her hair.

Hatsuharu just stood there watching her, he started moving towards her.

* * *

(Hatsuharu pov)

Why am I in here Tohru is going to hate me but black Haru is controlling me right now I cant stop him….

"Oh quiet your whinnying, you know you want to be in here so stop acting like a baby".

"Black you're the one that wants to be here not me okay leave out of this you pervert and leave her out of this too and go find someone else"

(AN/okay if you get confused white Haru is talking to black Haru who has control over his body right now back to the story)

"No, I don't think so I have her right here in front of me" black Haru laughs

"I hate it when he takes over me I have to find a way to stop him before he does something to Tohru

(end of pov)

He moved towards her slowly until he reached her, Tohru could feel his breath trickling her neck

it felt good so good to Tohru but it also felt so wrong because this was her best friend they formed a strong relationship trusting each other

"Haru-kun w….what are you doing I …. I thought you left already" she got nervous and turned around only to be met by a kiss.

Tohru pushed Haru away and ran out of the bathroom and into her room and locked the door shut.

"W……why did he kiss me has he gone crazy" she was breathing hard and she felt very confused.

She decided to pretend that never happened.

She went to her closet and got a black skirt out and a blue school shirt out she got dressed and tied her hair up in a pony tail her hair grew really long.

She put on a pair of black and blue socks.

" I hope Haru is not out there" she went to the door and opened it , she took a peek out side and saw nobody was there.

" thank goodness nobody there" she left the room and went down stairs.

She tiptoed passed Haru's room and went to the kitchen to her surprise nobody was there.

Tohru started making some breakfast she got some eggs cheese , bread and some juice she made some scrambled eggs with cheese and put some bread to toast and made some rice balls.

"There all I have to do is set the food on the table" she put the food on the table and put a few plates there too and started eating.

" Where is everybody their food is going to get cold" she finished eating her food she went back to the kitchen to wash her plate.

She looked at the clock " It's almost time to go I'll write them a note" she wrote a quick note

Grabbed her shoes and left out the door.

The whole way there she couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the bathroom she shook her head a couple of times.

(meanwhile)

Yuki went downstairs after taking a shower he looked around he kitchen " where is Tohru ?"

He looked around until he saw the note he picked it up and read it.

_Dear Yuki, Kyo and Hatsuharu,_

_I left before you guys it was getting late so I went on ahead the food is on the table please hurry and eat it before it gets cold if it is sorry but ill see you guys at school bye._

_Love,_

_Tohru_

"Great she left I needed to talk to her about something important damn it" he crumbled the paper in his hand.

* * *

Okay it was kind of shot sorry but there's the third chapter ill update as soon as possible thank you for reading and please review. 


End file.
